The Slit-Eyed Girl (Chapter)
The Slit-eyed Girl is the third chapter of Volume One of Kakegurui written by Homura Kawamoto and illustrated by Toru Naomura. Summary Jabami wants to be shown around the school again by Suzui. They witness Saotome losing against Nishinotouin and ending up with 49.6 million yen debt. Jabami plays with Nishinotouin next and criticizes her method of gambling. Plot After two large gambling wins on the first few days she has been at the school, Jabami has attracted a lot of attention making a few social buddies who admire her. Suzui reflects the change Jabami brought with her over the week, with her at the top and Saotome at the bottom as a ‘Mi-ke’. At the end of class, Jabami wants Suzui to show her around the school with Suzui questioning why she chose him. Later they appear outside the Traditional Culture Research Club where they are told an Official Match is under progress. Suzui explains that an Official Match is the only right a Pet can have. Pets are given one chance to gamble with anyone they like as long the bets have a reasonable range. The Pets will aim to change their fate with a single huge gamble. It is then revealed that a student council member and president of the Traditional Culture Research Club Yuriko Nishinotouin is undergoing the gamble. As Suzui and Jabami enter the room, they are astonished to see Saotome was the challenger. Saotome struggles to stay calm as she is losing 32 to 168 chips. She knows Chouhanbakuchi is a game just based off luck with no skill required but is finding it suspicious how the game leaned very far to Nishinotouin. Saotome only could come up with two explanations horrible bad luck or trickery but she knows there is a way to turn the game around. Saotome bets her remaining 32 chips and the gamble starts after the 10 swords are thrown in the cup and slammed down on the board. As the dealer counts down from 10, Saotome places six chips on 5 separate numbers. Though she knows the chances are low, the plus is that the returns are high. She intends to end the game before Nishinotouin can cheat. The opponent only gives a small laugh, giving Saotome a bad feeling. As the cup rises, Saotome sees a sword in her number thinking that she won, but it’s revealed the sword was facing down, therefore ‘Death’. This version of Chouhanbakuchi turns out to be the clubs original game called Life Or Death in which when a sword is upright its Life while downwards means Death. It results in Saotome receiving a total debt of 49.6 million yen. Suzui is shocked and realizes that she will be a pet until she dies. As she is ushered out, Saotome gets frustrated and angry wondering where she went wrong. It turned out she just wanted to rule over her class and live a carefree student life, gaining connections and being able to pay any debt. She finally decides the life she wanted is now only a dream and regrets crossing paths with Jabami. Nishinotouin apologizes for the ruckus Saotome had made and invites Jabami to play Life and Death' to which Jabami happily accepts much to Suzui's chagrin. Nishinotouin explains the game's rules and starts the gamble with 40 million yen each. After the first round neither received Life or Death but Suzui realizing Nishinotouin was close to getting Life. Before the second round starts Suzui recommends to leave but it turns out the game won't end until someone ends with less than 0 chips. Jabami and Nishinotouin then discuss that the excitement comes from the game's high loss or win with Jabami agreeing she is quite addicted to it. However, Jabami notes that Nishinotouin is a low life due to her treatment of opponents by giving them hope before beating them down such as what she did to Saotome. This caused Nishinotouin to reveal a dark facial expression that terrified the dealer. Quick Reference Character appearances * Ryota Suzui * Yumeko Jabami * Mary Saotome * Yuriko Nishinotouin * Kumagusu Chapter notes * Saotome had her fourth known gambling loss (Including the losses against Kokoro and Yukimi from Kakegurui Twin). Gambling * Life Or Death, is a form of Chouhanbakuchi with swords instead of dice and a circular board with numbers and holes Category:Main Chapters